cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Exion
About Exion Exion is a minor player created alliance that to date has 90+ plus nations. With the addition of the new team colors to CyberNations, Exion can rightfully claim to be one of the strongest yellow alliances (Exion owns the other yellow alliances XD. Gaius Julius would like to note that he is not biased in any way towards Exion!.) Exion Emblem http://img130.imageshack.us/img130/1365/exionik8.jpg This emblem serves as the official flag for Exion, and was designed by the leader GDW. There is a variant for the War Council,and was created by Gaius Julius. View it here http://img319.imageshack.us/img319/1429/exionwc9mj.jpg History Exion was created on the 16th of June 2006 by GDW of the Soviet Republic. The Meat Boom Of 06 The Meat Boom of 06 occurred between the 20th and 21st of June 2006. This was when 23 members joined Exion on those days. Nuclear Alliance Exion became a nuclear alliance on July 3rd, 06. The first nation to gain nuclear power within Exion was Soviet Republic, ruled by GDW. GDW was followed by TheOblivion on the 22nd of July 06. The Great War Exion entered The Great War to honour its MDP with NAAC, and many of its nations are currently involved in battle against the NPO. Exion Government Leadership Exion's government consists of the Leader, the Head Council, the Senate and 9 departments (like a presidential cabinet). 'Leader and Head Council Members' Leader - GDW of Soviet Republic Head Council - Teh Puchu Assassin of Xavious and Mad Max Bobblehead of Rancid Cheddar 'Exion Senate' As of the present day the Exion Senate consists of 3 members. Lord Terminus of Greater Alberta resigned after the Coven of the Lost incident as he had declared his support for this group. GrenGreen's nation was deleted due to inactivity. The Senate is currently searching for candidates. Current Senators AMT52394 of Paradox in a Box Olliee of Furtado Sikskills of Vilnius 'Exion Department Presidents' As of the present day Exion has 9 departments, with each of these being run by a President and a deputy.However, the President of War is assisted by a War Council as well as a deputy. Current Departmental Presidents President of Trade - aznblackbelt08 of Protorcha (FSS on the forums b/c he's weird XD) President of Emergency Relief - EMATO of Evil Monkey Empire President of War - AnsemX of The Oblivion President of Information - Stefano98 of Portucalia President of Aid - Penthaldarian of Tryaxxion The other positions are in the process of being filled. 'Exion War Council' The 4 members of the War Council are as follows: Gaius Julius of Hornburg (He the best ever! XD) Gamesource of GameSource Micheal Collins of Kilcock Poseidon7902 of Stalkernation Exion Charter and Terms of Membership I. Goals of the Exion Alliance Our goals are to create a refuge for nations that are in need of help, help our fellow members grow, develop good relations with other respected alliances and create a sense of comfort and safety for those of the alliance and our allies. II. Rules of the Alliance There are set rules that every member must abide by in order to stay within the Exion alliance. They are as follow. 1. Members may not attack (unless attacked) fellow members of the Exion or foreign nations, outside of the alliance, unless given permission. 2. Members must follow and uphold the terms they accepted when applying for membership within Exion. 3. Members may not speak insults, slander, or other words to our fellow alliances or foreign nations that would do nothing, but cause a flame war or acctual war. Note: This is not to be confused with intense debate or oppinions. Any member that is caught breaking these rules will be punished as the governing body and Leader see fit. As time moves on new rules may be ratified and added to this list if the governing body or members feel more rules are needed. III. Government Positions The Government positions that can be obtained within the Exion alliance are as listed below. 'Leader' The Leader is the greatest force within the alliance. He/She (currently he) has the power to veto anything that is passed by any other government position. The Leader also has the ability to approve of anything he/she feels is needed or should be, even if it would interfear in other positions' jobs or do it for them. The Leader can basically do anything, as long as it's for the good of the alliance as a whole. This position is permanently that of GDW of the Soviet Republic, the Founder and Leader to the Exion allaince. This may not be argued and can only be changed by impeachment or the handing over of power. A. Veto The power to veto something is very powerful, though, a veto may be overruled by a poll where majority, of members that voted/could vote on the bill, vote in favor of the bill (ex: War Council passes a bill, Leader vetoes, 3/5 vote in favor, bill still passes). Though, a veto can't be vetoed, only withdrawn by the member that inacted the veto, overruled by the Leader if he/she feels it is necessary, or overruled by a majority vote. 'Head Council' The Head Council will consist of 3 members that are chosen through different methods as to balance out the power (one member is voted into office by the alliance, one is chosen by the Leader and the final member is elected by the SenateCouncil members will be added on at different times, which depends on whether the required method is valid or not). They are his/her official advisors and may give suggestions, advise, and question the Leader. The Head Council also has the power to govern the alliance, just as the Leader does, in order to help out the Leader. The Head Council also has the power to veto a bill or overrule a decision that has passed, as long as it's for the good of the alliance. At anytime, the Leader has the right to remove any member that he/she feels is no longer able to perform and hold such a position of power. Said member will then be replaced using the methods in which that member was put into power by. Note: A veto from a Head Council member may still be overruled. Look at Article IV:1:A for more details. 'Senate' The Senate is like a check and ballance to the Head Council. The Senate is a combination of 5 members, though the size of the Senate may increase as the size of the alliance grows, that are elected by the people to represent them. The Senate is the only form of government, below the Head Council and Leader, that can veto a bill, legislation, dicission, etc. In order for a veto to occur or be overruled by the Senate, a majority of the Senate must approve of the overrule or veto. The Senate also helps to advise the Leader and improve the alliance, just as the Head Council does. Note: For every 10 members in the alliance, the Senate count goes up by one, but there is always a minimum of 5 Senate members. Example, if 60 members are within the alliance then there can be a total of 6 Senate members. 'President of War' The President of War is in charge of approving requests for war. The President can also, with the assistance of the War Council, organize future assaults on enemy nations and appoint or eject members from or into the War Council as the President see's fit. The President of War is also in charged of helping nations that are invading, whether it is with organizing aid or finding other members to aid in combat. A. Veto Similar to the veto that the Leader, Head Council and Senate have, only it can only affect the War Council's bills. Follow same rules to overrule veto, majority rule. 'War Council' The War Council is a group of 5 members that are appointed by the President of War, or PoW, to be his/her personal War Council. The WC can also approve of requests for war, but their request approvals can be denied by the President of War if he/she feels it is necissary. The War Council can also assist the President of War in planning future assaults on enemy nations and in extremem cases, alliances. The War Council will consist of 5 members, not including the President of War. 'President of Foreign Affairs' The President of Foreign Affairs is virtually the voice and ambassador of the alliance. He/she represents and speaks for the Exion alliance when needed. The President of Foreign Affairs also goes around and trys to improve our foreign relations with other nations and alliances. Also, the PoFA is in charge of assigning ambassadors to represent the alliance within other alliances. 'President of Internal Affairs' The President of Internal Affairs helps improve the alliance. He may use ideas/suggestions given to him by other members, or those of his own, and then put it up for the people to vote on whether it'd be a good addition to the alliance or not. If it passes and the Leader of the alliance agrees, it will be placed into effect. 'President of Emergency Relief' The President of Emergency Relief is in charge of helping nations when crisis strikes. Whether it's a nuclear strike or a nation being sent into Anarchy from war, the President of Emergency Relief can organize aid to be sent to said members in need. 'President of Admission' The President of Admission approves of new request to join the alliance. He/she can also deny someone membership if he/she feels that said member would bring nothing, but grief or unwanted troubles to the alliance. 'President of Trade' The President of Trade is in charge of helping members find their desired resources. The President of Trade may also work on trading things beside resources, if at all possable. Also, in times of war or when ordered, the President of Trade helps to keep track and have certain members trade with others to help with the war effort or reasons for the order. ''' President of Information' The President of Information is in charge of keeping the alliance informed on current news within the Cyber Nations World. He/she is also in charge of posting up any news of special or important events within the alliance (like a declaration of war between the alliance and another). ' President of Elections' The President of Elections is in charge of setting up and running elections, whether they're for government positions or for other things. The President of Elections is also in charge of asking questions in debates for government positions. A. '''Positions Obtained Through Election' The following positions can be obtained by elections, while the others are obtained through the Leader. Positions: Senate President of War President of Foreign Affairs President of Internal Affairs President of Aid President of Emergency Relief President of Admission President of Trade President of Elections President of Information IV. Absence of Leadership In the case that the Leader is on vacation, takes a leave of absence, is sick, or thrown out of power, the Head Council will then promote the Leader's deputy into power and give him/her all the powers of the leader. 1. Sworn into Office Once the Deputy to the Leadership is informed of his/her promotion, he/she must agree to and sign/recite the following oath to the alliance in order to become Leader. A. Oath of Leadership I, *Insert Name and Nation(ex. GDW of the Soviet Republic), swear to serve the Exion alliance as it's new Leader for as long as I am in office. I swear to make decisions for the good of the alliance. I promise that I shall never abuse my power, position, or other abilities for personal gain. Nor, shall I represent the alliance in a manner that is un-becoming of the Exion alliance. If I ever do such acts against the Exion, I shall step down from power and here by accept any punishment that the governing body sees fit. V. Acquiring Membership The Exion alliance has no set color requirements. We will accept nations that are at war into the alliance, but only if they are at war with a member that DOES NOT belong to an alliance. Though, the war will not be allowed to keep going and will be settled with the assitance of the alliance. Currently, there are no color specification, just another rainbow alliance (though if able to, we'd like to be the "yellow" alliance). The Exion will also deny membership to people who we think would only endanger or bring grief to the alliance. In order to join the Exion alliance, you must apply by posting the following information. 1) Nation Name: 2) Leader Name: 3) Team Color: 4) Current Nation Strength: 5) Nation's Resources: 6) # of Nuclear Weapons: 7) Past Alliances (if any): 8) Current Wars (list the nation(s) and name of the ruler(s) your at war with and the reasons why): 9) Do you accept the all terms that were presented to you and plan to follow them? (Yes or... well, why would you even bother applying): 1. Terms of Membership The terms are as follow... 1) You shall do your best to uphold the honor of the Exion alliance and not to disgrace it. 2) You promise to follow the charter/rules and the alliance's leadership. 3) You promise to report anyone that you think is abusing power, endangering the alliance, or something else that would reflect badely on the alliance, to the Leader. VI. Conclusion So with everything having been said, I here by welcome all members into the Exion alliance and give my most humble greetings to fellow alliances around the world! Current Membership GDW - Soviet Republic Olliee - Furtardo gahtmoon - MoonShine Grimm64 - MafiaWorld FicTioNaL - Triumphent EMATO - Evil Monkey Empire Teh Puchu Assassin - Xavious Pazzer - New World Order Mad Max Bobblehead - Rancid Cheddar npokid - kingdom hearts aznblackbelt08 - Protorcha donkeykong - papa smurf gamesource - gamesource xhitlerx - The 3rd Reich General Otomo - Third Ehelon (Third Echelon) General Ontiveros - United Nation Death Sikskills - Vilnius Lanceleader - Lanceland AnsemX - The Oblivion odeskugga - Dongolia Supreme Emperor - Nervana FireStarter - FireStarterville AMT52394 - Paradox in a Box Felix Palpan - Socialinia diiviine - diiviinity JagoanNeon - Neo Grandia micheal collins - kilcock Justus League - Brava aaronledlow - Camel Lot sharp02 - Big Boy NeoBomberKid - Comatrix Dusclops26 - Land of Narnia Patty Roy - Driscollville Naroko - Perthen kimmy03 - Casanova Lord Terminus - Greater Alberta IsaacCane - Irk - Home of ZIM! master kylie - slipknot city Saint Jai - The State of Shokazi Sadam - Vamsterdam Stefano89 - Portucalia PARADOX90100 - CASPERIA Ascendancy - Ascendancy bloodspawn - bloodspawn NikzBitz - Second Foundation Fruitopia - Fruitopia lynk 212 - Da D ted rivers - cow my of the lord - lord lord iamtheinfantry - killconvergys Pepe The Pope - United Prawn States Gaius Julius - Hornburg Hed Hunter - Emo Killing Trolls supremefuhrer - Ralph littlerock89 - Cordem Richard Lee - Jordania HG_CassiusA - Balarion Lurke - Lurke Republic Lane e - Double stuffed oreo (Pending) bj walsh - nationalvania Brad Zen - Zen Kingdom KingP1n - Sanitarium C_II_R - Imperial Canuckistan Rice3ater - Rice Makers X LukeVista X - Jueno Joseph Vocilline - Joetown Johann Von Paulus - Saor Stát Eireann Czeckers - The Squirrel Core KrisG - Yorkshire Syran - Syrania Demir23 - Norath Bally Reid - Eureform YungSkillz - Sandoria rougesniper - ghost President Cruz - Republic of Columbia Lord Hoot - Hootonia Ali Bin Abdul - Communist Palastine EmperorJohnThe117th - Philippine Empire john craighead - Jhersevokia Penthaldarian - Tryaxxion FourtieLicks - Republic of Seattle Draconyite - Draconyia AesirKnight - Nordcarolina triple threat ace - 619padres Doom Duck - Ducken de ville Lord Castellen - Eriadu poseidon7902 - Stalkernation Wee1337 - Gordonoslavia His Mom - Super Dad Anwar is da best - Anwarland Alex Tang - Avalanche Land Kouta - New Japan BOLD denotes listed within Exion's ranking page Italicized denotes Exion Government Official Members that claim to be Exion Members but have not applied or been posted on the current list: michael15286 of The Conquerors, Aron the great of Ze Nation External Links Exion Charter and Sign-Up Topic Exion Forums Exion:HQ Exion NAP's